comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jane Gordon (Earth-5171)
Mary Jane "MJ" Gordon is the daughter of New York's police commissioner George Gordon. Bullied since a young age, Mary was bitten by a genetic enhanced spider during a school trip to LexCorp. Awakening the other day, she discovered she gained super strength, agility, reflexes, a defined body and spider-like abilities such as webbing and wall crawling. Using her powers for self gain as she turned into a small time wrestler, her life would change forever when she didn't stop a criminal from stealing the wrestler championship after discussing with it's owner, which allowed the criminal to escape and kill her mother, Sarah. Stalking the criminal and killing him, Mary Jane was shocked upon discovering her mother's assassin was the very criminal she allowed to escape. Vowing to never allow the same thing to happen to anyone else, MJ started using her newfound powers to aid others, as the masked vigilante Spider-Woman. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': Spider-Woman possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to her from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Mary that was already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Gordon's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Mary Jane, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Woman's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Woman's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Woman possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift many tons. Spider-Woman's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable her to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. She must also pull her punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, her blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. She has demonstrated that she is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, she rarely lets herself use all of her strength. Spider-Woman's physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Woman demonstrated this when she leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when she first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car. *'Superhuman Speed': While not as fast as the Flash, Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Woman has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Spider-Woman moves faster than the eye can follow. She was able to easily outrun multiple goblin masquerade on goblin gliders, and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time. *'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Woman's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At her peak, Spider-Woman can physically exert herself at her peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Several accounts depict Spider-Woman as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Woman's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort as well as bullets. She has survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Spider-Woman's body is durable to the point where tensing her super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Woman has stated that she must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Woman has a low-level rapid healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. *'Contaminant Immunity': Due to her accelerated metabolism, Spider-Woman has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Woman was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. Her resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Woman is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats, such as the Arrow. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Batman and Arrow. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Woman possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She is able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Woman's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Woman is also capable of dodging gunfire using just her reflexes without her Spider-Sense. *'Venom Blasts': Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation': Spider-Woman was also gifted with the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. They require a week to decay rather than two hours. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Woman possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of her skull, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unlesss he cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. It is a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for her reflexes to allow her to avoid injury. *'Radio Frequency Detection': MJ's spider-sense also enables her to track certain radio frequencies, which she uses to her advantage in order to locate crimes in progress. *'Hair Color Alteration': Similar to many cases of spider changing their skin color tones to adapt to an enviroment, MJ is capable of changing the tone of her hair, from her naturally red hair to a jet-black tone, using the latter in her identity as Spider-Woman in order to furtherly hide her identity. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': With an IQ north of 250, Mary Jane is easily one of the most intelligent women on Earth. Some of the Earth's most brilliant minds such as Scott Richards and Ray Pym have acknowledged Mary's intellect, with the former acknowledging her as an intellectual equal whose potential rivals his own. In addition, Gordon's high school IQ scores were the same as those posted by Reed Richards at the same age. Mary was also able to easily hack into Queen Industries system to override Tony Queen's control command over his suit. *'Skilled Photographer': Mary Jane is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Globe and the Front Line as a photographer. *'Master Acrobat': Thanks to her great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Gordon is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to her life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Mary Jane has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements her superhuman abilities. Her methods are volatile, enabling her to rival practically all types of combatants. Mary Jane has been trained by Batman in unarmed combat. She also received formal combat training from Shujinko. Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider and Mary Jane's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. She is very skilled in her fighting style. Her feats include defeating Wolverine, Hulk, Firestorm, the X-Men, Iron Man, Batman and Shujinko. Karate Kid stated that Spider-Woman is untouchable because of her spider-sense. Weakenesses *'Bad Luck': Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in her crime-fighting, Mary Jane's life is generally a complicated one. MJ has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to her, be late in her commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of her secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get her superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Gordon to aggravate people around herself, even ones close to herself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As MJ often remarks whenever she misses an opportunity to better her social life, improve her finances, or even get to work on time, (due to her super-heroics), "Typical Gordon Luck." Trivia *Mary Jane dislikes mayonnaise, at least in sandwiches, and prefers those free-crust. *She is a great fan of George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, being an avid watcher of it's TV series retelling, Game of Thrones. *The only person MJ ever killed was Dennis Carradine, the man who killed her mother, Sarah Gordon. She would deeply regret such act later though, as it still haunts her. *Mary Jane has both a Twitter and Facebook account, as well as Spider-Woman (made by publicists). Spider-Woman has many more followers than MJ ironically. *The only close people who knows about MJ's identity as Spider-Woman is her boyfriend, Tim Parker. Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Females of Earth-5171 Category:Heroes of Earth-5171 Category:New Avengers Members (Earth-5171) Category:Gordon Family (Earth-5171)